


Mistaken First impressions

by PureBatWings



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Impressions, Gossip, Grumpy McCoy, Kobayashi Maru, Pre-Relationship, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureBatWings/pseuds/PureBatWings
Summary: Kirk has a second-hand impression of a cold as an insert your favorite frigid creature Vulcan and Spock’s impression is that of an uncontrolled, albeit brilliant, human con-artist.Usual legal disclaimers apply. Not my characters, not for money, no copyright infringement implied





	Mistaken First impressions

The man’s reputation precedes him. His roommate Bones tells him about the guest lecturer they had in his Xenobiology section on cross species patient etiquette dealing with Vulcans. “Commander Spock – he’s smart, but about as much warmth as a Golgothan flobberworm in cryogenic stasis,” grouses Leonard as he pulls off his shirt.

“Culturally insensitive much?” asks Jim, crunching on a Granny Smith apple as he contemplates missile trajectory calculations when a Constellation class goes from impulse to warp speed. “We can’t all be Betazoids or Deltans, you know.”

“You know I’m not a xenophobe, Jim, I just like to see a hint of, I don’t know, amusement or a personality or something in a sentient being. Not an android like default setting. It unnerves me, ya know?” said McCoy, kicking off his boots with a sigh and slumping back on his bed, throwing an arm over his eyes.

“Cheer up, there aren’t but a handful of Vulcans that serve outside their VSA ships or even off planet that much,” consoled Jim. “You probably won’t have to deal with more than a few dozen in your professional career. Maybe not even have one as a patient.” And with that, Jim ducks his head back down and focuses on his PADD again, tapping swiftly as he completes calculations for this week’s assignment’s third question of six in Advanced Astrophysics.

 

The man’s reputation precedes him. Who hasn’t heard about this Starfleet Academy legacy student? As George Kirk’s son, he could have a Terran room temperature IQ and he would be admitted, even if he was shunted to the most minor of yeoman like assignments after scraping through to graduation.

This man, though, with blonde hair and strikingly intense blue eyes may not be stupid, (Spock has used his instructor’s privileges to check his academic record, which is surprisingly outstanding), but this James T. Kirk is unethical enough to cheat, to subvert the very purpose of the Kobayashi Maru test that Spock has programmed and refined over the last 3.24 years. 

Kirk’s morals are also a topic of intense peer speculation “he’ll screw anyone or anything that moves,” is the gossip he overhears between an Andoran and a Caitan as Spock selects a kale, tomato and cucumber salad in the mess hall. Mentally he twitches slightly in distaste. His cultural standards are such that a lack of discernment in sexual alliances strikes him as highly illogical.

So he is pleased to stand, pulling down his dark instructor’s top and to face the defiant cadet who installed a subroutine, changing the test’s parameters when Kirk is called to testify before students and administrators and defend his reckless actions. But for a genocidal attack by a crazed time-traveling Romulan, Kirk’s second-hand impression of a cold as an insert your favorite frigid creature Vulcan and Spock’s impression of an uncontrolled, albeit brilliant human con-artist would have stood much longer. Instead, the command team of the Enterprise begins its first joint steps from tentative collaboration to connection.


End file.
